


Ice Cream and Dirty Minds

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec One Shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Hand Jobs, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kink, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sexual fantasies, Smut, This is actually Malec don't worry, ice kink, with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: The gang goes to eat ice cream on Central Park. Alec has nothing to do but to watch his friends doing straight PDA, until Magnus gives him something better to look at...------Or: Magnus gives a blow job to a popsicle and Alec wants him to give it to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually a two shot because the second part is when Magnus actually gives it to Alec. Hope you like it, more tags to add.

Alec didn’t understood how, after killing demons and having ichor and blood all over their clothes, he was now sitting at Central Park eating ice cream with his friends and Magnus.

The idea was Jace’s, who, after everyone left their weapons and changed their clothes after a bath, invited Clary to eat ice cream; to what Izzy said she wanted to go and called Simon (despite the fact that he can’t eat) and dragged Alec too after inviting Magnus in thanks for helping in the battle.

So the were now sitting on the grass, ice cream in hand. Simon was telling Iz something about his mundane comics while she was eating a strawberry ice cream absently. At some point, there was some ice cream left on the corner of her mouth, and Simon, by pure instinct, remove it with his thumb delicately. Izzy smiled because of the gesture and Simon made a blushing face (since he couldn’t actually blush) while he licked the ice cream from his finger. In that moment Alec decided to look away from the two of them blushing at their looks on each other getting deeper.

Alec gave a side look to Magnus, who was eating a fruits popsicle stuffed with condensed milk (the most extravagant he could find) with determination. When he caught sight of Alec looking at him he smiled nibbling his ice cream a little. Alec looked away while he methodically, finished his plain and simple water ice cream.

He decided to set his eyes on Jace and Clary, who were laughing for some stupid thing his _parabatai_ said. The sun was setting down creating a nice light over them; despite that, the heat from the summer could still be felt (exactly why the ice cream’s idea). Clary was eating a vanilla cone covered in chocolate while Jace had found a mango ice cream and had laughed with Simon before buying it.

Clary and Jace stoped laughing and he gave a diligent bite to his ice cream; he was similar to Alec in that, they used to make things with the determination of the Sadowhunters, methodically and simply. In that moment he turned to look at Clary, so Alec did the same. She was licking the vanilla adorably but with the strength of her character, causing that there was some left on her lip too. Alec thought that maybe Jace was going to do the same that Simon did; but he didn’t. Jace watched Clary with a look that made even Alec shiver, he was staring at her tongue as his eyes became golden. Clary realized that and stoped licking her ice scream with a blush.

Jace cleared his throat but then smiled at her. Alec got to listen the whispered “yo got some left” before Jace kissed her taking off the cream. In that moment Alec looked away again very uncomfortable.

“You shouldn’t be staring at them if it makes you uncomfortable.” Magnus’ voice startled him. He looked at the warlock who was smirking.

“No… I- I didn’t intended too…” Alec sighed in defeat. “Then talk to me or distract me from looking at them.”

Alec didn’t realized that what he said was a mistake until he saw the mischievous look Magnus made.

“I can give you another thing to look at,” he said before turning to his ice cream. Alec’s confusion look turned into an embarrassment one when Magnus ran his tongue flat against the underside of his popsicle, from the base to the tip.

Alec spared a glance to the others, but saw that they were on their own world. Clary and Jace were still kissing, while Izzy and Simon were whispering things to each other without paying attention to anything else.

His eyes went back to Magnus, who was licking the tip of the ice cream (that didn’t help at all with the round-long shape it had). His tongue was alternating between soft licks and turning his whole tongue around the tip. Alec swallowed hard, feeling a shiver running down his body.

Magnus sent him a quick look and when se saw how Alec was looking at him, he smirked before placing the whole popsicle in his mouth. Magnus’ lips started filling with cream as his mouth descended slowly on the ice cream’s length. Alec felt his blood started rushing to his lowest regions; his heart started beating faster and his breathing getting ragged. He wasn’t exactly dirty minded, but seen what the warlock’s mouth was doing; how it was now going up slowly on the round popsicle and then, how he licked the trace of cream from his lips, made Alec wish that instead of the ice cream there was his…

He looked down ashamed, but it didn’t lasted long; since when he heard a sucking sound, his gaze went back to Magnus. Alec didn’t knew when he had moved so close to the warlock, but now he could see every movement better. Magnus was sucking the tip of the popsicle hard, making sounds that went straight to Alec’s more private part. His eyes were close and though he had his brows slightly furrowed in concentration, his expression was of pure pleasure.

_It’s like he was actually su…_ Alec swallowed hard from his own thought. In that moment Magnus pulled his mouth away from the ice cream with an obscene sound.

“Alec,” he whispered before putting his lips around the popsicle again; bobbing his head up and down at a slow pace. The hunter’s breath hitched in his throat, he gave a glance to Magnus’ body and saw that he wasn’t playing anymore, he was actually feeling and he had the same “problem” in his pants that Alec had. Obviously Magnus could feel his boyfriend’s intense gaze and that made an excited shiver ran down his spine, so he sucked the popsicle harder.

In that very moment, as Magnus was licking the tip deliciously, catching Alec’s attention completely, the popsicle melted letting out the condensed milk inside. Magnus moaned, MOANED, and Alec had to hold back from doing the same. The warlock started licking the liquid, but that didn’t prevent a drop from falling on the corner of his mouth, sliding slowly down his jaw. Alec couldn’t hold back any longer, the damned drop was white and sticky, Magnus was blushed from desire. He opened his eyes and looked at Alec with so much lust in them, that the hunter had to hold back another moan.

He grabbed Magnus’ hands to make him leave the popsicle that didn’t melt all over him because the warlock had some magic on it, and kissed him hard. Magnus let out a whimper of pleasure while Alec licked the condensed milk drop and introduced his tongue in the warlock’s mouth. They kissed passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance, small gasps and sucking sounds escaping their mouths. When they pulled away from the lack or air, Alec set his forehead against Magnus’.

“Let’s go home and do me what you were doing to that ice cream, Magnus,” he whispered, blushing at his own words. The warlock smirked lightly.

“My dirty, dirty Alexander; I was just eating my ice cream and you imagine, god knows, what things,” he answered with a hoarse voice.

“You don’t whisper ‘Alec’ to the ice cream, Magnus,” Alec said with a snort. Magnus chuckled before they stood up to say their goodbyes and go to the loft.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual blow job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than the first one XD. Enjoy.

The portal left them in Magnus’ bedroom instantly, and he didn’t give Alec a second before jumping to kiss him passionately. The kiss was a battle of lips, the sucking sounds filling the room. Magnus touched the Nefilim’s lips with his tongue asking for entrance, which he gladly granted. When their tongues touched, they both let out a growl; they were very turned on, the playing with the ice creams already affecting their bodies.

Alec started walking blindly towards their bed, when he felt the border behind his knees, he threw himself on it taking Magnus with him. The warlock let out a surprised yelp before smiling breaking the kiss.

“Someone is in a hurry,” he teased breathless, making Alec blush.

“And who’s fault is that,” he answered in a hoarse voice. “Are you going to give me the same treatment you did with the ice cream, or he has more privileges?”

Magnus smirked before kissing Alec again, the kiss was just as intense but it was slower, teasing Alec with each movement. The hunter let out an impatient sound and moved his tongue inside the warlock’s mouth, who accepted it gladly and started sucking on it slowly, almost as he had other organ in mind. Alec moaned hard as Magnus did that a little longer before letting go.

The warlock dropped his kisses to Alec’s neck enjoying his gasps. Alec tilted his head to the side giving him a better access while he placed a hand on his lover’s back and tangled the other in his styled hair, he moved his legs apart to let their bodies mold better. Magnus gasped and Alec felt he was just as hard as himself so he started rolling his hips to create friction earning a moan from Magnus. The warlock kissed a path to his ear and then ran his tongue over the shell making Alec gasp harder.

“No my dear Alexander,” Magnus whisper making Alec shiver and roll his hips again. “He ice cream doesn’t have more privileges.” He nibbled his ear. “I want to do all of that and more. I will make you scream my name, Alexander,” he purred finally, making Alec moan.

Magnus snapped his fingers and they were both left on their underwear, earning a surprise sound from Alec. Normally he protested about the gesture, but he needed so much to feel Magnus’ skin against his, that in that moment it felt like a blessing. The warlock kissed him again for some moments and then he pulled away to look Alec in the eyes. He had dropped the _glamour_ showing his beautiful cat eyes in all their golden glory; his vertical pupils were dilated and were looking at him with so much desire and adoration that Alec swallowed hard; Magnus was so beautiful and Alec loved him with all his heart.

“Since we were talking about ice cream,” started Magnus with a deep voice from the desire. “I want to try something with you, can I?” He asked giving him a chaste kiss and caressing his hair.

Alec knew that despite how turned on they were, Magnus always managed to recover some composure to take some time when he asked Alec things like that. He never pressured him to do anything, so he always asked and Alec was grateful for that. But the truth was that he trusted Magnus blindly. And even though at the beginning he was surprised they still had new things to try, after thinking about it, Alec didn’t had half the experience from Magnus, so he just nodded trying to kiss him again. But Magnus stopped him moving his hand from his hair to his cheek.

“If you want me to stop,” whispered the warlock. “Or you feel like it is too much, you tell me, okay?” Alec nodded again. With that Magnus smiled again and snapping his fingers, he made something appear on his hand. Alec recognized it as an ice cube when Magnus placed it in his mouth. He saw the warlock moving it inside making his throat go dry.

When he was satisfied with the state of the ice in his mouth, he leaned in kissing the hunter again. Alec felt Magnus’ cold lips over his warm ones, followed by a cold tongue and the cold liquid from the ice. The contrasting sensations made him moan again, restarting the rolling of his hips. They passed the ice from mouth to mouth for some moments before Magnus broke the kiss staying with the cube. He smirked slightly before leaning down and passing the cube and his mouth on Alec’s neck.

“By the angel!” he breathed out when he felt the cold against his heated skin. Magnus started going down, running the cube over his collarbone, then his chest. Alec shivered and when the ice touched one of his nipples, he arched his back with a groan.

It felt weird, he ice against his skin gave him a drowsy sensation. His body reacted and told him to pull away, but the contrasting feeling felt delicious and made him move closer. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling better.

Magnus keep going down Alec’s skin, his mouth drowsy from the cold cube. The gasps and moans from his boyfriend made him shiver. Alec’s hairs stood in attention when Magnus touched him with the ice cube, the warlock was trying not to take Alec at that very moment. The Nefilim was killing him, he had no idea how delicious he looked, blushed from desire and gasping for Magnus to give him what he needed.

When he arrived to the band of Alec’s underwear, the hunter's muscles tensed and a moan left his lips. Magnus removed the black boxers slowly, bitting the ice cube and swallowing a piece in an attempt to control himself better. He was painfully hard, but he promised Alec to make him feel good and he was going to.

“Mag- nus,” Alec moaned in need. “Ple- please.”

Magnus closed his eyes and swallowed hard, if Alec kept going he wasn’t going to make it. He finished removing his lover’s clothing and positioned himself between Alec’s opened legs. He was about to swallow the last piece of the ice cube when an idea came to his mind making him smirk.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s cock in his hand earning a soft moan from him. He jerked him once slowly before placing his mouth really close to the tip and blowing cold air on it. Alec inhaled sharply snapping his eyes open and looking at the warlock.

“It feels good, right?” Magnus asked with a hoarse voice. But before Alec could answer, Magnus placed the last piece of cube between his lips and pressed them against Alec’s heated flesh. The hunter almost came; the sensation was indescribable, his head fell back against the pillow while his eyes rolled behind his head and from his mouth came out the most primitive pleasure moan. He grabbed a fistful of sheets hard as Magnus moved the ice down his cock.

“Are you ok? You want me to stop?" The warlock asked as he got to the base, moving the cube away from Alec. The later gasped some moments without moving; Magnus raised his gaze a little to look at him better.

“Alexander?” He asked. Alec finally looked down. Those beautiful cat eyes were looking at him from down there, between his legs. Magnus looked like pure lust, his lips red and swollen because of the kisses and the ice; his eyes glowing; a soft layer of sweat on his forehead and neck. Alec had to take a deep breath to hold back a moan. He had forgotten how to speak, so remembering Magnus’ question, he shook his head rising a hand to tangle it on his lover’s hair.

“No what? No stopping?” Magnus asked leaning against Alec’s hand.

“No- No, don’t stop,” the hunter finally managed to say with his voice so deliciously hoarse that Magnus had to close his eyes to recover his sanity.

He placed the tip of Alec’s member inside his still cold lips. Alec moaned again tightening his grip on Magnus’ hair, earning a moan from him, sending the vibrations over Alec’s cock.

The warlock swirled his tongue over the tip before moving further down. When most of Alec’s erection was inside his mouth, he went back and sucked at the tip.

“Fuck,” groaned the Nefilim. “Go on, Magnus… Oh, yes.”

Magnus set a slow pace until Alec’s tip hit his throat. He controlled the gag as his boyfriend made delicious sounds and pulled at Magnus’ hair to pull him closer. Magnus moaned from time to time, stimulating Alec with the vibrations and starting to roll his hips against the mattress looking for some relief. Alec moved his hips up involuntarily so Magnus placed a hand on his abdomen to keep him still.

“Fas- Faster… Ah… Faster, Magnus,” Alec said between broken moans and gasps. Magnus quickened the bobbing of his head, holding the rest of Alec’s length with his hand and hollowing his cheeks hard.

“I’m so close.. Yes! Magnus, I’m close,” groaned his Nefilim in pleasure arching his back. The warlock sucked harder and moaned when Alec pulled at his hair again, now with both hands; and listening how his lover growled in pleasure.

“Oh, Magnus!” Alec whimpered. “St- Stop… Magnus stop… I’m going to…” The phrase died in his throat as Magnus quickened the pace running his tongue over the tip, making Alec arch with a broken moan.

Magnus repeated the movement and that made it; Alec’s orgasm hit him like a brick wall and he came inside Magnus’ mouth with a deep moan of his name. His body tensed and the saw lights behind his eyes.

Magnus sucked him clean swallowing everything; the hunter lasted a few moments before feeling how he came back from the peak and all his muscles relaxed in exhaustion and recovered his ability to breath as he started panting.

He pulled Magnus closer to kiss him, tasting himself on the warlock’s mouth. Magnus moaned as Alec moved his hand down and palmed him over his boxers.

“What me to help you with that?” Alec asked between kisses as Magnus moved towards his hand.

“You don’t have to,” breathed the other.

“No, but after what you did, I want to,” Alec whispered kissing him again. Magnus let him and arrange himself better on the bed, laying down and letting Alec lay beside him.

“Take this off, love,” whispered Alec again pulling at Magnus’ boxers. The warlock snapped his fingers with a shaky hand and the piece of clothing was gone. Alec placed his fingers softly on his erection, making Magnus moan leaning his hips into Alec’s touch.

“That’s it. You’re beautiful, you know that?" With that Magnus gasped, he loved that Alec praised him in bed, so teasing but sweet at the same time. He tangled a hand in the hunter’s black hair as he pulled him closer with the other, by his back.

Alec gripped his cock firmly and started pumping it slowly as he kissed Magnus again. When they pulled away, the warlock’s breathing was ragged; he leaned his forehead against Alec’s as his cat eyes looked at him with pure lust.

“Come on,” Magnus breathed. “You’ve tea… Ah… Teased me enough. Do it harder.”

Alec smirked and tighten his grip and quicken his movements making Magnus' head fall back on the pillow. Alec moved closer to kiss him again as he placed half of his body against the warlock's. Magnus accepted the kiss as their tongues touched passionately. Alec ran his finger over the leaking tip and Magnus’ eyed rolled back as he moaned hard.

Alec kept going, alternating his movements between fast strokes and twisting of his wrist with a firmer grip. Magnus moaned and gasped, rolling his hips at Alec’s pace. After some moments the hunter realized Magnus was close, his hips turning erratic and his moans deeper. Alec doubled his efforts and after a couple moves more Magnus let out a loud “Alexander” as he came in Alec’s hand and his body tensed.

When he came down and started panting, he opened his eyes and smiled at Alec.

“Who would have thought that some ice creams would’ve end in such a wonderful moment,” he said in breaths. Alec chuckled softly as Magnus cleaned them and then kissed the warlock softly.

“Yeah, who would’ve thought,” he answered. “I love you.” The warlock smiled again and kissed him again.

“And I love you, Alexander.”


End file.
